RWBY watches Jackass
by MisterJackass
Summary: When the guys begin to hang out with each other more and more, they also start disappear for short a short time before coming back, and never say why. When the girls investigate, they find out that the guys have made a film of some sort. what happens when the girls end up watching this little home movie of theirs? (Pretty much the guys from RWBY preform Jackass)
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Saturday at Beacon academy. Sky was blue, birds were being assholes because it was like 9 am and people were trying to sleep in. Seriously shut the fuck up.

Anyway, it was an average day like I said, but a group of eight girls and one agitated professor were having a hard time right now. It has been a few days now and the boys of team JNPR seemed to have disappeared. They weren't in class and were not seen for over a few days. What started this was the fact that for the past few weeks, Jaune Ren and teams CRDL and SSSN seemed to be hanging out more and more. There was nothing unusual about it, CRDL seemed to turn a new leaf and Jaune and Cardin seemed to be actual friends now, really, they weren't even bullying or being racists anymore, if anything they learned from their mistakes and actually regret everything.

So yeah, coolio dude.

But that wasn't the weird thing, the weird thing was that the boys would seem to, 'disappear'. Sometimes they would be gone for a study hall or for all of lunch, and sometimes never be in class. At first it looked like they were ditching, but actually the boys seemed to be excused from class altogether.

This was beginning to annoy their friends because whenever they were asked about it, they said it was a secret, and leave it at that.

It went on an on for a weeks on end, and seemed to annoy the girls of RWBY and JNPR, even Cinder and Emerald joined them in searching for their missing teammate.

Where could they be?

It got weird as it seemed that Professor Goodwitch had no idea about the mysterious excuses from class, which irritated her because when she asked Ozpin, he just waved it off. And took matters in her own hands.

Which leads us to now, where all the girls and professor were gathered near the dorm rooms in search for the boys, who have not been seen in a few days.

"Have you ladies found anything?" Glynda asked, receiving all no's

"It doesn't make sense, where would they go?" Blake asked.

"I'm still saying they are all apart of a secret organization trying to save the world," Nora said.

"Maybe they just want some guy time?" Ruby suggested.

"Well Ruby, they have had their 'guy time' For weeks," Weiss said.

"It just isn't like Jaune to leave like this," Pyrrha said.

"Neither Mercury, if he isn't trying to flirt or annoy me, he's either messing around with lazy comic books or sleeping," Emerald said.

"Same with Arc," Weiss muttered, only to receive an elbow in her side from Ruby.

"Well headmaster Ozpin still won't tell me anything, and I feel like he knows everything," Glynda said.

"So he's keeping secret from you now huh?" Cinder asked with a smug grin.

"That only makes things harder for us," Blake said.

"Well i'm going to lay down now, maybe they will show up tomorrow," Nora said as she walked into her room.

As Nora went to sit on her bed she saw some things inside her dorm that weren't there before.

"Hey Pyrrha, when did we get a TV and couch in our dorm?"

Outside, everyone decided to pile into the dorm room to see that there was indeed a brand new widescreen tv and a rather large couch in the middle of the room, and the beds were moved around to make room.

"Where did this stuff come from, I never bought this stuff with?" Pyrrha said.

"Well I don't remember buying this stuff, least I think I don't," Nora said.

"Hey look at this," Ruby said as she held what looked like a disc box in her hand with a note attached of the front.

Ruby took the note off revealing the black box to have a skull and crossbones on the front, but instead of the regular crossbones, they were crutches. Ruby then read the note aloud for the rest of the girls to hear.

 _Hello Girls, you maybe wondering where we are right now, and might possibly want to scald us for hours, but fret not, for we have a perfectly reasonable explanation for everything. You see, for the past week, we had an idea to make our own little movie. Why not tell you about this you ask, well simple, if we told you, we feel like you would have stopped us from doing this. So we snuck off, and with permission from the Headmaster, we were excused from class, and given time to make this. So please enjoy and watch the film._

 _Sincerely, the guys._

 _P.S. This is from Headmaster Ozpin, No doubt Professor Goodwitch is with you, and if so, then you are to stay and watch the film with the girls._

 _'Goddammit Ozpin,' Glynda thought to herself._

 _P.S.S. This is form Ren, don't let Nora eat candy while watching this._

"Well at least we have our explanation," Blake said.

"A movie, quick grab the popcorn!" Nora shouted.

"Oh can we watch it now?" Ruby asked.

"Do we even have time for this?" Weiss asked.

"Come on Ice Queen, lets at least see how this turned out, it can't be that bad," Yang said.

"And it would give us insight on what these idiots have been doing all this time," Cinder said.

With nobody denying the facts, everyone just shrugged and placed the movie in the disc player and saw down in their seats and hit play.

As the girls and professor sit down and watch as the screen comes to life. Then a warning comes on screen.

"What's with the warning?" Pyrrha asked.

Before anyone could answer the sound of Jaune's voice was heard as he narrated the text.

 _WARNING: The stunts in this movie were performed by professionals_ (Not really) _. So neither you nor your dumb buddies should attempt anything from this movie._

"What did he mean by stunts?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

The text then shatters like glass, revealing the skull from the cover of the box.

"Seriously, whats with the skull?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know sis, but it gives me the feeling someone is going to get hurt," yang said.

"It looks funny," Nora said.

The screen then went black, and then came to life, revealing a foggy neighborhood street with a few cars on the side of the road..

(Play Ecstasy of gold)

Suddenly from the fog, 11 figures seemed to come into view, when everyone leaned forward to see who it was, they were met with the forms of none other than Jaune, Ren, Mercury, and the entirety of team SSSN, and CRDL, running at the camera in slow motion.

"Hey it's Jaune!" Ruby said.

"And look, Rens' there too!" Nora said.

"Same with Mercury" Emerald asked.

"Wait a second, what are they running from ?" Weiss asked.

Everyone then noticed the looks of fear on all the guys faces, and they could make out a lot of large figures moving up behind them. When the smoke cleared out of the way, everyone saw that the guys were running from a giant stampede of bulls. Once everyone watching saw this, they immediately went wide eyed.

"What"- Blake and Weiss

"the" - Ruby and Nora

"Hell?" - Yang and Emerald

"Are those a bunch of bulls?" Cinder asked.

"What in the world are they doing!?" Glynda asked.

"Oh my god Jaune," Pyrrha said in fear for her partner.

As the video kept playing, the camera went to a far wide shot, revealing them running down the street of a neighborhood. Everyone saw that it wasn't in slow mow anymore, and everyone could now hear the screams of terror coming from the guys.

" _AHHHHH!"_

" _Holy shit!"_

" _Run guys run!"_

" _Get the fuck out of my way!"_

"Hey watch the language," Yang said.

"They can't hear you Yang," Her partner said.

As everyone ran from the horde, screaming for their mommies, Mercury stopped next to a car and opened the door to jump inside the empty car, barely missing a charging bull as it tore off the open door.

" _Holy shit!"_ Mercury yelled after almost getting rammed.

"Is it wrong that I wanted him to get hit?" Emerald whispered to Cinder.

As the rest of the guys ran ahead, the camera was now on Cardin, who tried to jump over a fence, and failed miserably, ending up getting rammed in the back by two oncoming bulls as he tripped.

The girls winced after seeing that happen, and even though they all had Aura, no doubt that that still hurt.

"Wow that had to hurt," Nora said.

"You think hes okay?" Emerald asked.

"Hes fine," Yang said, even though they could hear Cardin yell out in pain through the TV.

As the remaining guys ran through the yards of random houses, the bulls seemed to get closer and closer as they trample everything in sight. Sun tried to take cover by going near a group of trash cans in between two cars, and hide inside, only for a bull to notice him and to come charging at him.

"Incoming," Nora announced.

" _Nonononono!"_

As Sun yelled out for mercy, the bulls responses was to charge right into the bin with sun inside, knock him over, giving him a possible concussion, and covering him in garbage.

Yang seemed to laugh lightly at seeing this.

"You know, there's a monkey and a barrel joke somewhere in that," she said.

"Yang, he could be hurt," Blake said.

"I'm sure your boyfriend's fine." Yang said causing Blake to blush a bit.

The camera then showed Russel and Dove running away, looking back as two bulls both aimed their head at their rears, and rammed them.

" _Oh Fuck!"_

" _Goddammit!_ "

"Why the curse words?" Ruby asked.

"Well they are getting their buts kicked and are in extreme pain, I mean i would curse out if that was happening to me," Emerald said.

The bulls, instead of moving on, decided to mess around and knock the two boys around while they were on the ground, emitting groans and winces of pain.

"Well they seem to be having a fun time," Cinder said sarcastically, trying her best not to smile at the poor boys misfortune.

The camera then showed Sage and Scarlet running into a fence as the cows chase then, knocking it down and tripping in the process, and being covered in bits in debris as the cows trample over them.

" _Oh shit!"_

" _Owww!"_

"I hope they're okay!" Ruby said.

Next was Neptune and Sky as they ran from a bull, looking back as they did, and not noticing the inflatable pool in front of them.

"Neptune lookout!" Weiss cried out.

" _Of Fuck!"_

" _Shit!"_

As if on cue, both boys tripped and found themselves submerged under the waters of the pool, and the bull behind them jumped in and managed to step on them a bit. When the two returned to the surface, Sky clutched his side and leaned on the side of the pool, while Neptune dashed out of the pool as fast as he could due to his fear of water.

"Oh Neptune why?" Weiss asked feeling sorry for her boyfriend.

As everyone seemed to be getting trampled and pushed around by the cows and bulls, Jaune and Ren were still fine and screaming in fear as they ran into an open house.

"I have a feeling that house won't protect them," Cinder said.

As the two teammates ran towards the back of the house, Ren saw an opportunity to escape, and jumped through a small window on the side of the wall, which was next to a larger window on the back wall.

"And my fearless Ren makes his dashing escape from the beef army unharmed," Nora said.

"If he doesn't get cut from the glass that is," Cinder announced.

After Ren jumped out of the room, Jaune stopped midway in the room and looked at the camera while shaking in place.

" _Hi i'm Jaune Arc and welcome to Jackass!"_

As Jaune finished talking, a bull came and rammed him in his side, and pushed him out the larger window to his side, with the rest of the horde following behind.

"Oh no Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled in worry for her partner.

As the screen went to black once more, and then a text appeared in bright white bold letters.

 **JACKASS**

As the logo was revealed, everyone was shown pictures of random stunts and acts being preformed by the guys. Things like jumping over obstacles, throwing up, hitting each other with random objects, tackling each other to the ground, getting electrocuted, being trampled by things, and more weird and painful things.

"Just what do these boys think they are doing doing?" Glynda asked irritated.

"Well it appears they made some sort of stunt film," Blake said.

"Yeah, but why?" Ruby asked.

"Obviously they want to try out some stupid stunts or something," Emerald said.

"Why would they do this though?" Pyrrha asked,

"I don't know P money, but I got the feeling that this is going to be good," Yang said.

"I have to agree with miss Xiao long over here, this could prove to be quite entertaining," Cinder agreed.

"But they could hurt themselves," Ruby said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Nora said.

"Well no matter on our opinions, it looks like we're stuck here and can only sit and watch this irresponsibly made film." Glynda said.

"I'm not complaining," Emerald said, hoping to see mercury get himself hurt in humiliating ways.

Well, let's get continue I guess." Blake said.


	2. Chapter 2

As the screen returned to life, the girls saw the guys minus Sun and Neptune grouped together in a field. Jaune was in front of the group and decided to address the audience.

" _So today, to start out this horrible idea of a movie, we decided to start small. Over there we have Sun and Neptune holding a wooden pole, and they are going to run as fast as they can and ram the center of the pole right into that stake in the ground."_

As Jaune said this, everyone saw Sun and Neptune standing in the middle of the field each holding one end of a large wooden pole.

"This is just plain idiocy, what do they hope to accomplish with this?"

" _What is the goal you ask, well for one, break the damn pole. And two, get hurt."_

The camera was now on Cardin who was standing next to mercury awaiting for the fun to begin.

" _The thing is, they have to keep going until their pole breaks, and these things are hella strong too. So they are going to feel it."_

" _In other words it's gonna fucking suck," Mercury said aloud, gaining a laugh from the group._

"This is just plain idiocy," Weiss said.

"I think they know that, but they don't care," Blake said.

The camera then turned it attention back to Sun and Neptune holding their wooden pole.

" _Hi my names Sun Wukong."_

" _And i'm Neptune Vasilias."_

" _And this is the_ _ **Pole Crushe**_ _r."_

Jaune counted down from 3 to 1 on the sidelines, and Neptune and Sun ran ahead at the same time, and as they close in on the stake, they yelled out as they approached it, and rammed the center of the pole right into the stake. The pole stopped, and due to the laws of physics, Neptune and Sun kept going, making them ram right into the pole. They both fell down on the ground and groaned in pain as they held their guts, While everyone else was laughing a bit at their misfortune.

The girls winced as they saw the boys on the ground, and Yang, Cinder, Nora, and Emerald seemed to chuckle a bit at seeing their misfortune.

"Well that didn't work." Blake said.

" _You guys good?"_ Scarlet asked from the sidelines.

" _Maybe you should try again, but with more running room,"_ Dove yelled

The camera then cut to Sun and Neptune farther back in the field, and ready to run again.

"Do they really think they can do this?" Glynda asked.

"Apparently," Cinder said.

Jaune then yelled out to Neptune signaling the start.

" _Okay, 3...2...1, Go!"_

With that, the two took off with a war cry, and when they were near the steak, they rammed it again, only this time, Sun seemed to fall down and trip on the pull, making the other side fly up and hit Neptune In the face.

Weiss held her hands up to her mouth while Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha winced and felt bad for Neptune. Glynda only pinched her temple, while everyone else seemed to lightly laugh a bit.

" _Ahhh, God fucking dammit!"_ Neptune yelled in pain as he held his face.

" _You alright Neptune?"_ Sun called from his spot on the ground.

" _Yeah yeah i'm good,"_ Neptune said as he shrugged off the pain.

"Yeah, you look totally fine there Neptune," Blake said sarcastically.

Weiss said nothing, but only groaned and sighed at seeing her boyfriend get hurt.

The camera was now on Jaune again and was addressing the audience.

" _So first two times were just what we expected, but now that we seemed to weaken the pole a bit, we're going to see if we can break it now."_

 _Third times the charm right?"_ Sage called out.

" _That or a trip to the hospital,"_ Dove said making everyone laugh.

The camera cut to Sun And Neptune again, who looked bit winded but were still ready to go.

 _"Okay, 3...2..1, GO!"_

Sun and Neptune took off running again, and as they reached the stake, they increased their pace, and once the pole reached the stake, it bounced slightly before snapping, and thank to the law of motion, Sun and Neptune kept going, and ended up tripping and falling face first into the ground below them, getting their faces full of mud and dirt.

"Hurray they did it," Nora said.

"Yep, and it only cost them getting hit by a pole, and a face full of dirt," Ruby joked.

On the sidelines everyone clapped for the champions, (and some of the girls did as well) and went to go help them up.

" _So how do you guys feel?"_ Scarlet asked.

" _Like I just ate shit,"_ Sun said, earning a few laughs from everyone before the camera cut out.

The next shot was now at night, with Jaune wearing a leather jacket and with messy hair.

"What are they doing up so late?" Blake asked.

" _Hi my names Jaune Arc, and these are my_ _ **Rocket Skates**_ _,"_ Jaune said as he held up a pair of roller blades with bottle rockets attached to them.

"What in the world are those?" Weiss asked.

"Looks like roller blades with bottle rockets tapped to them," Emerald said.

The camera then showed Jaune with the skates on while explaining the purpose of all this.

" _Now a lot of people love to rollerblade i'm sure, but some just can't seem to get the boost they need to really glide down the street, so with the help with these rockets, i'm going to fly down the walkway and really feel the wind in my face,"_

" _Well that or cement,"_ Ren said, making Jaune chuckle nervously.

The camera then showed Jaune in the park downtown, standing in the middle of the walkway wearing the rocket skates while Ren and Cardin lit them with lighters. As Ren and Cardin finished lighting the skates, they stepped back as the fuses were lit, and the rockets ignited to life, a loud combinations of whistles were heard as the multiple rockets ignited and flung Jaune forward down the long path, which happened to be on an incline.

"Wooo, go Jaune!" Nora and Ruby cheered.

As Jaune was propelled forward, some of the rockets seemed to either increase in strength, or flare out, causing Jaune to loose balance and stumble a bit before falling face first, hitting his head on the cold hard pavement. In other words, he ate shit.

" _Mother fucker!"_

Some of the girls widened their eyes after hearing Jaune swear, sure they heard the others say it, but they never expected Jaune to swear before, so that had to hurt a lot.

"Ohhh thats gonna leave a mark," Emerald said smiling.

"Man he ate dirt," Yang said while laughing at Jaunes' misfortune.

The camera was now pointed at Ren, who was laughing a bit while holding his knees.

" _Alright, let's try again, and maybe with a bit more rockets."_

" _I'll go get more," Cardin said._

"So he sees him fall flat on his face, and he wants to add more rockets?" Blake said said.

"Well, boys will be boys," Cinder said.

The camera was then cut to Jaune who had more rockets on his skates this time.

" _Alrighty then, rocket skates take two."_

Once again, Cardin and Ren lit the skates, and after the fuse was lit, he took off as the skates whistled to life, and Jaune seemed to propel forward a bit faster, but after a few seconds, his speed increased more due to all the rockets, and Jaune lost his balance as the rockets flared out of control, and making him fall straight on his back.

" _Owwww,"_

everyone giggled at Jaunes' misfortune, though Weiss, Pyrrha and Glynda kept up their passive faces, and only felt pity for the blonde.

As the camera cut out once more, it showed Jaune and Mercury standing next to each other, with mercury holding a skateboard.

" _Well personally I think I ate enough shit for tonight, so now it's Mercury's turn."_

After hearing that, Emerald and Cinder seemed to perk up and form grins on their faces.

"So instead of using the rest of the bottle rockets for the rocket skates, we decided to take all of them, and tape em to the back of this skateboard, which I will ride, and hopefully jump the ramp right there," Mercury said as he pointed to the newly formed ramp on the walkway.

"Oh, i'm not missing this, pass the popcorn, I need to enjoy this to the fullest," Emerald said as she took the popcorn and prepare to laugh.

The camera now showed Mercury on the skateboard ready to go, with Ren and Cardin lighting the rockets under the board. Once they did that, Mercury immediately propelled forward before the rockets could go off, hoping they would act as a boost when he made it to the ramp.

Though the laws of physics say otherwise.

Instead, when mercury reached the ramp, the rockets under the board flared, and the board zoomed out from under his feet, making mercury skid back, and the skateboard ended up flying up and hit mercury right in the face knocking him to the ground.

" _Gahhh, fuuuck!"_

After seeing this, Emerald lost it and almost choked on the popcorn and clutched her sides while she laughed, along with cinder who was chuckling. Yang was holding onto Blake who was holding her her hand up to her mouth to suppress her smile, Ruby and nora laughed alongside them while kicking their legs. Weiss and Pyrrha tried their hardest not to smile, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Glynda just sweat dropped while shaking her head at the boys misery.

"Hahaha, oh my god, haha, that was perfect!" Emerald said aloud.

"Isn't he your teammate though, you should be worried if anything," Glynda said.

"Hehe, yeah, but honestly he deserved it."

The cameras once more on Jaune, Ren and Cardin who were laughing while holding onto each other for support and walking over to mercury who was laying on the ground.

" _You okay dude?"_ Cardin asked.

" _Awwww, no."_ Mercury _responded_

" _Alright, hehehe, that's enough, no more rocket skates,"_ Jaune said as the camera faded to black.

As the camera cut out, everyone began to calm down a bit.

"Well, at least he learned to never perform such a thing again," Glynda said, her strict side returning.

"That won't stop him from doing even more dumb things though, same for the others," Cinder pointed out.

As the shot opened up, everyone saw Dove standing across another field facing the camera.

" _My names Dove Bronzewing, and This is the_ _ **Flying Nut High Five**_ _."_

"...What?" Everyone deadpanned.

Dove then ran forward in the center of the field as the camera zoomed out, revealing Sky running at him. Then the two boys jumped when they were near each other, and tried to open their legs and touch nuts, but Sky ended up hitting Dove in his side and kicked him down on the ground as Sky landed on him.

" _Goddammit!"_ The boys yelled out as they ate shit.

Yang, Ruby and Nora snorted at their misfortune, while Emerald and and Cinder seemed to giggle a bit, while the others winced a bit.

Then Sun came on screen and explained what they were doing.

" _So the purpose of this is that two dudes, and they have to be dudes, run at each other, and when they get close, jump up and open their legs, and similar to a high five where they slam their open hands together, they slam their nuts together and give a high five, or in this case of high nut."_

The girls seemed to think over how stupid this idea was for a stunt, and how dangerous it was, but that didn't stop some from laughing at its ridiculousness.

"Do these guys want to have children, or are they trying to give themselves permanent damage?" Weiss asked.

"Well, they do seem to be a bit nuts,"Yang joked, earning groans from some, and an elbow in the gut from blake.

"That was horrible," She said.

The camera then cut to the guys once more as the two ran at each other again, and when they jumped up in the air, Dove ended up kicking sky in the shin and making him tumble face first into the earth, while Dove landed right on his ass.

Once more the while half of the girls laughed at the misfortune, others could only wince at seeing Sky clutch his knees on the ground.

"Is this even suppose to work?" Weiss asked.

"Haha, Probably not," Yang said.

As the camera kept rolling, Sky got up and limped off to the side in pain.

" _Hey why don't you take your shoes off numb nuts!" Sun yelled from the side._

" _Why don't you shut the fuck up,_ " Sky said, making everyone laugh.

"But if you weren't wearing your shoes, it would hurt less," Ruby said.

"Hey now sis, no pain no game," Yang replied.

The camera then turned to Russell who was watching Sky lay on the grass and let his Aura heal him up.

" _You know, I came here expecting nothing, but I was not disappointed in any way."_

" _Well I am dipshit,"_ Sky said from his spot on the ground.

The camera then faded out as the guys laughed a bit more, and was ready to move onto the next stunts.

 _ **Alrighty then, good to see some people liking the story so far. Sorry if the reactions aren't that good, i'm new to all this, and the support is nice for my self esteem.**_

 _ **Anyway, like Jaune said, we're going to start off small with the stunts, before moving on to the good shit.**_

 _ **So thanks for reading, and please favorite this story and comment on what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The scene opened up with team SSSN sitting at a table downtown talking to each other, with glasses in front of them.

" _Okay, for 1 million lien, you only have to stand in the deep end of the pool, for 5 minuets,"_ Sage said as he took a sip of soda.

Neptune shuttered at the thought and shook his head.

" _Nope,"_

" _Okay, 1 minute," Scarlet suggested._

" _Still a no man."_

" _Ten seconds," Sun suggested._

" _Ehhh, nah." Neptune said before he took a sip from his glass_

The camera then cut to Sun sitting in a chair alone talking to the camera.

" _So Neptune has this terrible fear of water which he just can't get over. I don't know how he got it, but it just so happens to be the antichrist for him."_

"Wait, he's afraid of water?" Emerald asked

"Yup, we talked about it after the dance, he didn't go into detail, but he just hates the water," Weiss said.

"That's pretty ironic actually," Blake said.

"How so?" Cinder asked.

"His name is Neptune, god of the sea, he has blue hair, and wields a trident. Everything about him relates to water, yet he's afraid of it,"

"Hmmm, interesting," Cinder said.

The camera then cut to SSSN and CRDl talking outside Beacon in the courtyard.

" _Alright, how about this. Your girlfriend, she will do anything, and I mean anything for you, but, it happens in water, Shallow water" Cardin says to Neptune._

Neptune only shakes his head once more.

" _Thats is a very tempting offer, but still no."_

" _Really?"_ Sky asked in disbelief.

" _Yep._

Back with the girls, Weiss was blushing, and looked very annoyed at what Cardin was suggesting.

"That was rather inappropriate," Glynda said with a scoff.

The camera was now on Jaune standing on a riverwalk in vale, explaining the next skitt.

" _So today, we're going to torture poor old Neptune using his fear of water. What were going to do is, we're going to have sun and Neptune walk down this riverwalk, and when Neptune gets close, Mercury will jump out from the bushes and just drop kick the man, pushing him into the water."_

"Isn't that a bit too mean what their doing?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like everyone of the guys will be getting pranked one by one in this film of theirs," Blake said.

"They're just going to be jackasses to each other then," Emerald said (badum tiss… Kill me.)

The camera then cut to a Mercury hiding in the bushes as he awaited Neptune to get close, but first turned his head towards the camera.

" _My names Mercury Black, and this is_ _ **King of the Sea**_ _,"_

The camera then zoomed in close to where the girls could see Sun and Neptune walking on the riverwalk.

" _Okay, so how about the power to fly, but only north,"_ Sun said to Neptune.

" _No, no, I got it, the power, to smell everything, but only when asleep, that's the worse power,"_ Neptune responded.

" _Alright, what about the power to turn invisible, but only when asleep."_

"What are they talking about?" Cinder asked.

"Just some nerd stuff," Yang said.

" _Okay I got it, what abou-"_

Before Neptune could say anything, Sun sprints forward leaving Neptune open, and Mercury runs as fast s he can out of the bushes and drop kicks Neptune in the side, making him fly right over the edge of the riverwalk, and into the water.

" _AHHH what the hell, get me the hell out of here!"_ Neptune yells s he splashes in the water.

Everyone then came out from their hiding spots and watches as Neptune splashes to avoid drowning in the ankle deep water.

" _Dude it's like not even 2 feet deep,"_ Mercury said.

Neptune doesn't listen and just rushes over to the side of the riverwalk screaming like a girl , and pulls himself up and lays down flat on his stomach and kissing the floor, making everyone around him burst into laughs.

" _You guys are assholes,"_ Neptune said.

"Ma he really hates the water," Pyrrha said.

" _Hi how are you?"_ Mercury asked from above Neptune

" _You piece of shit,"_ Mercury said as he got up sprinted after Mercury.

The camera followed them to where Neptune managed to catch up and tackle Neptune to the ground, making everyone watching to laugh.

"Ha, get owned Mercury!" Emerald said while laughing.

"Hmph, he deserved it," Weiss said.

The camera then points to rest of the guys who were hunched over laughing or on the ground.

" _Haha, all hail Neptune, king of the sea,"_ Jaune said furthering people's laughs.

The camera then cut, and opened up to a large room with everyone in it, Jaune is in the middle and looking right at the camera.

"Now for all the little kiddies out there, your parents have probably told you that drugs are bad, and the literal spawn of satan."

"Since when did this turn into a P.S.A?" Emerald asked.

"But he's right though, drugs are bad," Ruby said.

"Well sure those are somewhat true, but don't worry, we're not doing drugs, were doing something far worse."

Jaune then reaches into the pocket of his pants, and pulls out a bottle filled with red powder.

"Is that what I think that is?" Blake asked.

" _This is_ _ **Chili shooters.**_ _"_

The camera then zooms out to where everyone saw the guys standing in front of a large table, with three lines of chili powder in front of them.

"Oh my god are they serious?!" Weiss screeched.

"They could really hurt themselves doing this," Blake said.

"You got that right," Nora said.

" _Alright it's simple, We have three lines of chili powder in front of us, the goal is to snort all three,"_

" _This is gonna suck," Scarlet said._

" _Quite literally," Sage said making everyone laugh._

The guys then pulled out straws from their pocket sand crouched down and readied to snort the powder.

"Okay, 3...2...1, Go," Jaune said signaling the start

On Cue all the guys began to snort the powder. Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, and Ren did one and started screaming in pain as they held their noses, Ren actually turned to face the back wall and started banging his head against it.

" _Holy Shit it fucking burns,"_

" _AHHHHHH!"_

" _Mother fucker!"_

Jaune, Mercury, Cardinal and Sage did two, with Jaune on his knees pounding the ground, and Mercury joining Ren on the wall, while the others two just spas out while standing.

" _Holy fucking Shit!"_

" _I fucking hate everything!"_

" _Fuck!"_

"God dammit!"

Last but not least, Russel, Dove and Sky did the last lines, and once they did they fell on their backs while holding their faces, and pounding the ground.

" _Ahhh holy shit its going down my throat!"_

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"_

" _My nose is on fucking fire!"_

As everyone watched the guys roll in pain, they could only hold their hands up to their mouths as they watch them all roll in pain and misery, and a few had tears in their eyes from the pain.

"Holy shit that looks painful," Yang muttered.

"Oh my god Jaune why?" Pyrrha asked as she watched jaune on the ground in pain.

"Neptune," Weiss said a she watcher boyfriend in pain.

Sun then ran to the side of the room where a mini fridge was and opened it as fast as he could and poured it on his face and having some milk go up his nose.

"Ohhh, that feels so goood," Sun cried in relief.

Every other guy saw this and rushed over and began to pour milk over their faces and inside their noses to get the sweet cold relief. As everyone was leaning over while some of their noses leaked cold milk, Jaune got up and turned to the camera

"Whew, at least they had milk," Ruby said with relief

" _Okay, so we're not done yet,"_ Jaune said making the girls go wide eyed.

"Are they seriously going to continue after what happened to them!?" Glynda asked.

"Seems like it," Cinder replied.

"Oh my god Jaune please stop," Pyrrha pleaded.

" _But instead of Chili powder, I have something far worse."_

Jaune then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a vile of fire Dust.

" _Whoever snorts the fire Dust is the champ,"_

Once Jaune brought out the fire Dust, the girls dropped their jaws at what they're going to do.

"Are they out of their minds!? The consequences of playing with Dust like this can be catastrophic!" Weiss yelled.

"Are they trying to get themselves killed?" Blake asked.

A collection of ohhs were made from the group as they looked at eachother, and then Russell stepped forth and took the bottle from Jaune and sprinkled it onto the table.

" _To be honest Russel you look like the guy who would do drugs,"_ Ren said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah to be honest the mohawk gives him that junkie look," Weiss said, receiving a few nods from some of the girls.

Russell then grabbed a new straw to snort from and as he got close and hesitated a bit, everyone started chanting his name, and after one final decision, he dove right into the dust and snorted it up. The result being him grit his teeth in pain before calming down a bit, there was a moment of silence, and then Russell released a giant sneeze and fire flew out from his nose.

" _Holy Fuck!"_ Russel screamed as he felt his nose burn.

" _Put it out put it out!_ " Scarlet screamed.

Neptune then came in and splashed milk on his face, putting out the fire and giving Russel the sweet cold embrace of milk. Everyone then clapped their hands and whistled as Neptune raise Russell's hand in the air, declaring him the champion.

Some of the girls actually clapped, whether out of pity or glad he was okay and the champion of chili shooters.

"Man, that takes some serious balls," Emerald said.

"Yeah, who knew he had it in him," Yang said.

" _Congrats man, how you feel?"_ Sun asked

" _Like my nose is a fucking volcano,"_ Russel said, making everyone laugh.

The scene then faded to black, and then cut to Scarlet who laying sideways on a couch seductively, he made a click with his teeth and winked at the camera while making a finger gun with is hand.

"Oh, someone's flirty," Yang joked.

Suddenly Ren came on screen holding a tennis ball in one hand and tennis rack in the other, he walked in front of Scarlet, bounced the ball on the ground and hit it when it was in range. The result was the ball flying straight into Scarlets nuts, making him moan out in pain while grabbing hi sack and roll of the couch and fall on the ground, the sounds of everyone laughing being heard in the background

" _Awwwww."_

Most of the girls crossed their legs tightly after watching that, while Yang and Emerald just laughed loudly, and Nora snorting.

"That did not look pleasant at all," Pyrrha said.

The camera then faded to black and opened up again, to showing Scarlet, Cardin, and Ren next to each other

" _This is_ _ **Barrel Surfing**_ _,"_ Ren said.

" _I think barrel surfing is for macho jerks with a death wish,"_ Scarlet said.

Cardin then stepped forward with is arms on his hips looking triumphant.

" _No it's not, it's the ultimate thrill, the ultimate rush, even more then sex,"_

"Like you would know Cardin?" Yang joked making the girls chuckle a bit.

" _Well that depends on who you're doing it with,"_ Scarlet said making everyone break away laughing.

(Que surfer music)

The shot then cut to a line of blue barrels, with a surfboard in the back of the line. Ren ran right up to the line, and jumped up onto the surfboard and was able to maintain his balance as he surfed the rolling tubes. Everyone cheering could be heard in the background.

"Go ren , Hang ten man!" Nora yelled.

"He's actually doing it," Ruby said amazed.

When Ren reached the end however, he fell off the board onto the cold dirt ground, and was trampled by the many barrels rolling over him, causing people to laugh as he 'wiped out'.

With the girls Ruby and Nora were clapping and pulled papers with tens on them, where they got them no one will know.

"Where did you get those?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know," Nora and Ruby replied together.

Next up was Scarlet, who ran up to the surfboard and jumped, but instead of landing on the board, he overshot it and landed face first onto the barrels, making him roll halfway down the line before falling off to the side on his back, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh man he wiped out," Yang said while laughing.

"Man I feel bad for him," Pyrrha said.

Next was Jaune Cardin who jumped up on the surfboard, but misdirected it to fall of to the side, causing him to trip off and tumble down a few feet, and before he could get up a barrel came and rammed the back of his head.

"Oooh thats gotta hurt," Blake said as she winced a bit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

"If he doesn't get a concussion that is," Glynda said.

Dove went next, but when he jumped on the surfboard, he seemed to land on it a bit too far back because the board slipped from under his feet, causing him to feel the same pain mercury felt during the rocket skates stunt, except he fell off the barrels and fell flat on his back.

" _Son of a bitch!"_

Emerald, Yang, Nora and Ruby broke out in laughter, while Pyrrha Cinder and Blake were giggling along with them, while Weiss and Glynda did their best not to smile, and failed.

"Wow that reminded me of what happened to mercury," Pyrrha said while giggling.

"Yay but Dove was up in the air a bit so he must have felt that one.

" _Hoho, Holy shit dude you alright?"_ Sky asked from the side while laughing.

"No _,"_ Dove responded, causing everyone to laugh

The Camera then cut to Jaune laughing while holding his stomach and facing the camera.

" _Well Ren so far is the barrel riding champ, but let's see if Sage is up to the challenge to take him on."_

The camera then showed Sage holding a boogie board as he ran up to the barrels, and then jumped up in the air while holding the board close to him, the result being that when the board and Sage hit the barrels, Sage's face smashed right into the board.

"Ohhhhh," The girls said as they winced at how painful that was.

Sage then rolled of the barrels halfway down, being run over by a few.

" _Hahaha, oh my god you ate shit,"_ Cardin said.

" _Hi im Sage and this is Face surfing,"_ Scarlet joked making everyone laugh, even the girls.

The camera then rewinded to a side shot of sage getting his face smashed in by the board in slow motion, further making the girls both wince and laugh at the misfortune.

(End surfer music)

 _ **So that was fun, and were starting to pick things up, and I already know what to do next chapter.**_

 _ **Stay tooned you cockbites.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The scene opened up with the guys standing in a room with what looked like a limbo bar in front of them. Ren then appeared on screen from the side wearing a grass skirt, a coconut bra and a fruit hat.

"Yay it's hula Ren!" Nora shouted.

"Wait he did this before?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, we had the most awesome tropical parties before joining Beacon," Nora said.

As Ren hula danced into the room he faced the camera and announced the next stunt.

" _My names Lie Ren, and this is the_ _ **Electric Limbo**_ _."_

Ren then reached out and grabbed the limbo bar, which caused him to shout in pain and accidently knock it off balance and fall on his foot, electrifying him a second time. Making everyone laugh and look nervous at how bad it seemed to hurt.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Yang said.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune went first wearing tan shorts and a flower button up with sunglasses on, and was trying his best to get under the bar, but looked as though he had to take a serious shit while doing it.

"Come on fearless leader, get down with it," Nora said.

" _I'm not sure your technique is the greatest," Sage said_

" _Your leaning forward man lean back,"_ Sun said.

" _Lower your hips," Scarlet said._

" _Come on man do it." Sky said_

 _Go go go go," Cardin chanted._

Just as jaune started to lean back, his chin touched the bar and he recoiled a bit before hunching over and going under the bar. Success I guess?

" _Owwwww, Fuck,"_

While Yang, and emerald burst into laughter, Nora was cheering on her leader for somewhat getting under the bar, while Weiss was secretly smiling.

"He did it," Ruby said.

"But he hit the bar," Weiss said.

"Meh."

"Oh Jaune," Pyrrha whined.

Next was sun who wore no shirt on and a pair of light red swim trunks on.

" _Come on man show us your moves,"_ Dove said.

Sun then leaned all the way back and tip toed right under the bar avoiding it entirely, earning claps from both all the guys and girls actually.

"Wow that was actually pretty impressive," Blake said.

"You're just happy to see his abs aren't ya?" Yang teased.

" _Man quite the spider monkey you are huh?"_ Neptune said earning laughs from everyone.

" _What can I say, these babies didn't make themselves,"_ Sun said pointing to his abs.

Next was Cardin wearing a bucket hat and tank top on, who was going under an even lower bar this time

"this looks bad," Blake said.

" _Go Cardin," Russel said._

" _You can do it," Sun cheered._

" _Just believe man." Jaune said._

Cardin went as low as he could, and got his legs under the pole, but when his thighs came in, he hit the bar, but not just on his thighs, he hit the bar with his dick.

" _Awwww fucking shit!"_

" _Hahaha, oh shit right in the nuts," Dove said while hunched over_

" _Oh fuck I felt that," Sun said while crossing his legs a bit._

Yang and emerald burst into laughter, while Cinder was chuckling like mad with Nora, while the other girls just tightened the gap between their legs.

"Haha, why do I feel like that's karma," yang said.

"Oh man I felt that, and i'm a girl," Ruby said.

The camera then cut to everyone standing behind the bar.

" _Alright, whoever licks the ladder wins,"_ Jaune said.

"That's just ridiculous, who would do this?" Glynda asked.

"These boys apparently," Cinder said.

Jaune then pulled in next to him and put him in front of the bar.

"Yeah let's go Ren," Nora cheered.

"He could get seriously hurt you know," Cinder said.

"I know Ren can do this, he's fine."

Ren stepped forth and bent down to get close to the electric ladder of the pole, and the camera zoomed in to get a good shot.

" _Get on your knees it's easier,"_ Cardin suggested, which Ren did to get his face close to the bars ladder.

" _Come on man Nora probably made you lick worse,"_ Jaune said, making everyone laugh at knowing it was probably true.

"Has he licked worse?" cinder asked.

"Maybe," Nora said with no care in the world, making the girls question what Nora has done.

Ren leaned in closer and closer with his tongue out, inch by inch closer to a painful electric shock.

" _Do it," -_ Sun.

"Don't do it," - Weiss.

" _Do it,"_ \- Dove.

"Don't do it," - Blake.

" _Do it,_ The guys all chanted.

"Do it!" - Yang and Nora.

Ren then touched the electric ladder with his tongue, the sound of the shock ringing through the room as Ren recoiled in pain and fell on his back as he held his mouth. All the guys clapped and cheered for their champion, and they pulled him off the ground and held his hand in the air.

"Wooooo, Ren is the electric champion!" nora said while clapping with Yang.

"I guess you could say that was rather Shocking," Yang jocked, only to recieve a throw pillow to the face, courtesy of her sister.

"Booooo."

As the scene ended, the shot then opened up, it showed Jaune and the guys standing in one of beacons hallways, with Russel in front wearing a snapback hat.

" _Im Russel the Thrusher, and this is_ _ **Ball Way**_ _, shits gonna get muffed up,"_

"Are they seriously doing this in Beacon!?" Glynda asked irritated as she saw they were in one of Beacons hallways.

The camera then cut to Russel running down the hallway to where part of it was filled with nothing but rainbow assorted balls. Russel dived in and the bars carried him down the hallway as if he was being carried by clouds, until he it his head on the wall,"

" _Dammit,"_

"Oh man that looks like so much fun," Nora said.

"Miss Valkerie you are not to do anything of the sort," Glynda said.

"Remember the warning Nora, they said not to do this," Weiss said, agreeing with her professor.

"Aww man," Nora whined.

" _Dude he went flying,"_ Sun said.

" _Like a hotdog down a hallway"_ Cardin said.

" _Or in this case Russel," Mercury joked, making everyone laugh._

Sun went next, and this time there was a boogie board on top of the balls, and sen jumped ontop of it, but the board slipped from under him making him flop off the board and fall of his back.

" _Aww fuck,"_ Sun cursed as he fell on the ground, everyone laughing at him.

All the girls giggled at seeing sun flop down onto the balls like he did, but glynda still felt irritated that they were doing this on school campus.

Next up was Mercury who jumped right onto the board and surfed his way through the balls, and managed to do a full 180 on the board, then the board hit the edge of the wall and he fell right on his butt.

" _Yeah"_

" _Whoa"_

" _Radical dude!"_

"Sweet trick bro," Yang said while holding her hand up.

Next up was Sky who Jumped up onto the board and make it only a quarter of the way before the board cited to the side and caused sky to faceplant into the wall before falling backwards onto the balls.

" _Oh shit,_ " Jaune said. out after seeing sky get owned.

"Oh man that's gotta suck," Ruby said while her sister was snorting from laughter along with Nora.

Next up was Neptune who jumped on the board, but instead of going down the hallway, the board flew back, causing Neptune to land face first on the floor, making everyone laugh.

" _Fuck!"_

The girls saw this and while everyone burst into laughter, Weiss once more only sighed as she held her temples, somewhat accepting her boyfriend doing this stupid shit, and the same went for Glynda.

Next up was Cardin who jumped on the board, but instead of going right down the hallway, the board turned to the right, and cardin fell off and his head slammed right into the wall and made a hole it it.

Ohhhh," the girls said while wincing.

"Oh god that's not good," Yang said.

" _Holy shit you okay man?"_ Sky asked.

" _Owww, yeah i'm fine,"_ Cardin said as he got up.

The camera then zoomed in at the head sized hole in the wall, and it was safe to say it was broke.

"Is that why there was a hole in the wall last month!?" Glynda asked irritated, because she was the one who had to fix it.

" _Oh shit we broke the wall,"_ Sun said while laughing along with everyone.

" _Shit lets get the fuck out of here,"_ Cardin said.

The camera then faded to black, and opened up to show Dove in a warehouse of some sort while standing over the first floor one small walkway.

" _Aw yeah fuck yeah, its_ _ **Treadmill Shitshow**_ _."_

The camera then zoomed out to show a treadmill on full speed next to Dove that lead right over the edge of the second floor. Dove jumped on it and his legs were thrown into the air while he fell on his back on the treadmill and was thrown forward over the edge.

" _Shit!"_

"Oh no!" some of the girls said fearing he might fall.

The camera then zoomed out to show Dove being thrown off the edge and landing on the stacked mattresses below.

"Oh good, they have mattresses," Ruby saif in relief.

Even though the girls were glad he was okay, Cinder looked disappointed.

" _Playing with the treadmills was a hell of a shitshow, but it was a great shitshow. We even decided to line them up facing each other, and we all just slammed right into each other." Dove said to the camera_

The camera then showed everyone behind their own individual treadmill, minus dove, and were all facing against one another. When everyone jumped on their tredmille, the real shitshow began.

Jaune and Ren slipped on the treadmill and fell on their backs, and smashed into each other via tailbone and rolled off the treadmill holding their backs in pain.

" _Godammit!"_

" _Owwwww!"_

Sun and Neptune smahsed their faces into eachother and headbut eachother, ad fell down on their sides holding their faces.

" _Son of a bitch"_

" _Fuck!"_

Scarlet and sage jumped on, but scarlet tripped and fell on the treadmill face first, and ram into sages legs causing him to fall onto scarlets backs.

" _What the fuck!"_

" _Ohhh my back!"_

Cardin and Sky went and slipped and fell on their sides, and Skys' legs just so happened to be opened and was accidentally kicked by cardin in the dick.

" _Aw shit!"_

" _Aww fuck, my dick!"_

"Hey they ended up doing the flying nut high five after all," Ruby said.

"Haha, suckers," Yang said while laughing.

Russel and mercury were next, and both fell on their backs like Jaune and Ren, but mercury had his legs raised a bit, and kicked Russel right in the head.

" _Oh fuck"_

" _Owwwwwww!"_

The girls all crossed their legs and winced as they saw Russel suffer a kick right in the dick. Cinder and Emerald both knew it was worse than getting kicked by anyone else due to mercury's legs.

" _Holy shit dude you alright?"_ Dove asked as he ran over to Russel.

" _Fucking no,"_ Russel said.

"Man that has to hurt," Pyrrha said.

"You have no idea," Emerald said.

The camera then cut to Dove talking to the camera.

" _So we decided to change things up from here, So instead of a bunch of treadmills facing each other, why not just make a ramp out of them and skate down it."_

The camera then cut once more to reveal all the treadmills piled up on eachother to make a ramp with the treadmills moving down.

"There's no way that's safe," Blake said.

"Nothing about this is safe, are you just noticing this now?" Emerald asked.

The camera cut to show Dove holding a skateboard up on top of the makeshift ramp. He put the board down and tried to ride it down, only to make it to the second to last treadmill before being thrown off the board and fly over the remaining treadmills and landing right on his ass, and rolling on his stomach as he held his ass in pain.

" _Fuck!" Dove yelled._

" _Ohhh shit," Jaune said._

" _Tailbone," Sage called ut._

"Oh man that's never fun when landing on your tailbone," Yang said remembering all the times she fell on her ass.

Next up was Jaune who instead of riding the board down the ramp, fell off on the first tred and roe the treadmills like a slide, making everyone laugh,

" _Awww shiiiiiiit,"_

" _Sweet moves oh fearless leader,"_ Ren joked.

" _Haha, man did I love watching you skate jaune,"_ Cardin said while laughing.

Next up was Ren, who made it halfway down the ramp before slipping off the board and falling of to the side of the ramp on his stomach.

" _Haha, Hey Ren, sweet moves,"_ Jaune joked, making everyone laugh at the irony.

"Guess Ren spoke to soon," Ruby said while smiling at the irony.

Next up was both Sun and Neptune, with the latter standing behind sun.

" _I'm here with Sun Wukong, and this is his lucky day."_

Neptune then pushed sun down on the treadmill, and jumped on his back, and began to ride him like a sled.

"Giddy up monkey boy!" Nora said.

The camera then followed the two to the end where Russel was there with his pants down with is ass facing the treadmills, and when Sun and Neptune reached the end, Suns head rammed right into Russel's ass, with Neptune flying right into his back and pushing him over, making the boys hunch over laughing while sun and neptune rolled on the ground.

Yang, Ruby and Nora, just burst out laughing at what happened, while blake facepalmed at the boys idiocy while the other girls just rolled their eyes at either how inappropriate it was, or how stupid it was, yet funny considering some had smiles on their faces.

" _His face was almost stuck in Russel's ass"_

" _Right up main street," Scarlet joked, furthering everyone's laughter._

The camera then cut back to a slow mow shot from the side, showing the moment where Suns face went in Russels ass, making the three laughing girls loose their shit and hunch over, yang even falling to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The scene opened up with Jaune in a dorm room next to the door, with his back against the wall, and was holding some giant hand that was attached to the wall.

" _Hi i'm Jaune Arc, and this is the_ _ **High Five**_ _."_

Jaune then let go of the hand, which whirled around the door way before stopping right a the entrance.

" _Oh this is going to be great,"_ Russel said while laying on his bed, case this was his dorm room.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Yang said.

"Again, why are they doing this on campus?" Weiss asked.

"I swear if Ozpin approved of this," Glynda muttered.

The camera then cut to hidden camera on the back of the room watching the doorway, and Russel laying in his bed. When Cardin opened the door outwards and walked in.

" _Sup Cardin,"_

" _Sup Rus,"_

That was as far as Cardin got before he was slapped in the face by a giant hand, and shoved to the ground, making everyone laugh.

"Haha, ow he got bitchslapped," Emerald said.

"Hehe, that was actually pretty funny," Pyrrha said while giggling.

The camera then cut to Cardin on the floor laughing while on the ground.

" _Haha, you played it off so well, 'Sup Cardin,' Like you didn't know,"_

" _Haha, Dude I tried my hardest not to fucking grin,"_ Russel said while hunched over.

"I'm surprised that even Mr Winchester is laughing, even when he was the one who was on the receiving end," Glynda said.

"Well it's all in good fun, so why not laugh," Cinder said while giggling a bit.

The camera then cut to another dorm room, and CRDL with him.

" _So we're in team SSSNs room, and we told the guys to bring up some food, and were having Scarlet bring up soup, but unknown to him, he is the only one who doesn't know about the hand,"_

The camera then switched to another hidden camera, and then Sun, walked in with a tray of food, and looked up at the camera.

" _I don't think he's going to fall for it,"_ He said.

"Why wouldn't he fall for it?" Ruby asked.

"Well he said to bring soup up to the dorm, why would anyone want that," Blake said.

"What if he's sick?"

"I still doubt it."

Next Came Neptune and Sage, both with trays in their hands, and then the camera turned ot the outside hallway were Scarlet was walking over to the dorm with a tray of soup.

"Ohh, looks like he's going for it," Pyrrha said.

The camera then cut to the camera in the room, where Scarlet walked in,"

"Soups on," He said.

The next thing he knew, a giant hand slapped him out of the room and into the hallway on the ground, covering him in soup.

" _Haha, Holy shit he fell for it,"_ Sun said as he walked out of the room.

" _Haha, bring in the soup," Dove said._

" _I can't believe you fell for that,"_ Sage said.

The girls were either laughing, or doing their best not to laugh at the poor boy's misfortune.

" _Ha, Aw man look we broke the tray,"_ Neptune said while holding the broken tray in his hands.

Glynda just scoffed at the fact that more and more of Beacons property damage seems to be coming from these boys if she had to guess.

" _Oh shit man I'm covered in soupe," Scarlett said as he saw his outfit had tomato soup stains on it._

" _Eh, it will wash out," Jaune said._

The camera then cut to What was actually team JNPR's room, with the giant hand set up by the door, with Sun holding it.

"Wait is that our dorm?" Pyrrha asked.

"yep, " nora said.

" _Okay, so Ren is the last person who doesn't know about the hand, and since all the girls are out we taped a bunch of flower on the hand and set it up in JNPR's dorm, and when Ren walks in he's going to get a face full of it."_

The camera then cut to another hidden camera in the hall that showed Ren walking towards his dorm.

"Uhoh, Rens gonna get messy," Ruby said.

"Yep,"

The camera then cut to the room shot to see Jaune in the middle of the room facing the door, and the Ren walked in.

" _High Five,"_ Jaune said.

The next thing Ren knew was that he was slapped in the face by a giant hand, causing him to be thrown into the hall and covered head to toe in flower, making everyone come out of their hiding spots in the dorm room and laugh their asses off.

The girls just burst into laughter at seeing Ren just fall on his ass while covered in flour, Nora seemed to be laughing the most, and fell off her seat actually.

"Haha, oh man Ren got hit hard," And said,

"Hopefully he didn't fall on his tailbone," Pyrrha said.

"Haha, *snort* im sure he's fine," Nora said.

" _Haha, dude that was the best one yet,"_ Dove said.

"I couldn't agree more," Yang said while laughing.

" _Haha, holy shit he's covered in it,"_

" _Holy shit I landed on my fucking ass,"_ Ren said while on the floor.

" _Haha, well at least you didn't hit your tailbone right?"_ Jaune asked.

" _Yeah I guess,"_ Ren.

The camera then cut to a slow motion shot of right when Ren got hit and seeing him fall right on his ass.

"Haha, oh it's always better in slow mo," Emerald said.

The scene then cut and opened up to a warehouse again, and showed four walls of drywall next to a skate ramp. With Sun on top, before cutting to the rest of the guys on the ground.

" _So how far do you think he will go?"_ Jaune asked.

" _I say through the second, and bumps and dents the third one,"_ Neptune said.

" _I say he will make it through the third but not the fourth,"_ Dove said.

"Wait a minuet, is Sun going to attempt to skate through the drywall?" Blake asked.

"Seems like it," Emerald said.

"How far do you think he will go?" Pyrrha asked.

"I say two and bump into the third," Nora.

"Three and not hit the fourth," Ruby bet.

"I say he goes through all 4," Yang said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"I'll take some of that action," Emerald said.

" _You see i'm with you Neptune, because Sun isn't that heavy, Cardin could probably do it but not him."_ Jaune said.

" _Really?"_ Dove asked.

" _Yeah he's to light, he won't make it,"_ Neptune said while shaking his head.

" _He won't make it, that is just the kind of talk we need right now."_ Jaune joked earning laughs from the group before turning to the camera, " _Sorry Blake but your boyfriend's a gonner,"_

While Blake was blushing, the other girls were either giggling, or trying not to smile at the teasing.

"I hate you guys."

The camera then cut to Sun trying to maintain balance as the skateboard was prepared over the edge and ready to roll, with Sun holding onto the railing behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"You got this man" Neptune cheered.

"Thanks man," Sun responded.

Sun then took a deep breath before turning to face the cameras.

" _Alright, for the love of fucks sake, this is_ _ **Drywall Drop-in**_ _."_

Sun then let go of the railing, and rode down the quarter pipe, into the drywall, and went through not 1, not 2, not 3, holy shit man way to go, he fucking made it through all 4 walls, and was buried under the drywall debris.

Some of the girls winced at seing Sun actually fly through all 4 walls.

"Oh sit that had to hurt," Emerald said.

"Ha, knew it, pay up," Yang said to the girls.

"But we didn't even make any bets," Cinder said.

"Nor would we ever agree to bet money with you," Blake said.

The camera then cut to Sun lying in the remains of the drywall just looking at the ceiling and not moving, and everyone walked over to check on him.

" _Holy shit man you alright?" Sky asked._

" _Yeah, yeah i'm good," Sun said._

" _You sure man you just smashed through 4 walls," Scarlet asked._

" _Hey you got drywall all over you face," Sky said._

" _Yeah I think some got into my mouth," Sun said while spitting drywall out._

"I wonder what drywall tastes like," Ruby wondered.

"Like something between paint and chalk," Nora said.

"And you know that how?" Glynda asked.

"Stuff," Nora said while shrugging.

"I got to say that looked extremely funny when you hit the walls," Jaune said.

The camera then cut to a close up slow motion shot, showing Sun trying to shield himself from the walls, and then went flying right into the others after the first one, making the girls laugh a bit.

"He looks so scared," Ruby said while smiling a bit.

" _Like shooting a monkey out of a canon,"_ Neptune joked, earning a few laughs.

" _Hey that's a great idea Neptune, let's try that next time,"_ Jaune said making everyone laugh harder and giving Sun a bit of anxiety.

The scene then cut before opening up to Cardin in Downtown vale at night, and he was facing the camera addressing the audience.

" _It's a wondrous friday night here in Vale. People are having a relaxing break for school, and I feel like partying. I'm Cardin Winchester, and this is_ _ **Party Boy**_ _,."_

"Oh is cardin going to show us his moves?" Nora asked.

"Probably going to dance like a fool for laughs," Cinder said.

The camera then cut to cardin standing on a very crowded spot on the sidewalk, while carrying a boombox with him, the thing to also note is that he was wearing a grey 2 piece tracksuit.

"Whats with the outfit?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but something about those pants seems weird." Blake said.

Cardin then placed the boom box on the ground, and pressed play, and soon music engulfed the streets.

 **(Play Party boy, theme / get ready you cheeky fucks it's time to party.)**

As them sicks beats played through the streets, Cardin started to dance a bit in the crowd. Dancing up to people and showing off his moves.

"Wooo, shake it Cardin," Nora cheered.

As Cardin did this, he then reached for his track top and pulled it off, revealing his chiseled body, and a black bow tie wrapped around his neck, making him look like some magic mike motherfucker.

As the girls watched this happen, Weis covered Ruby's eyes to shield her innocence, while Glynda just put a hand up to her eyes along with Pyrrha, who both had red faces, while Cinder, Yang, and Emerald actually leaned in a bit to get a closer look while having smiles on their faces, Blake no doubt was having perverted thoughts due to her porn crazed mind, while Nora didn't care if he was shirtless, and was more focused on the dancing.

"Oho, mama likes what she sees," Yang said while leaning in to get a better look.

"Man he's got some moves, shake it up man," Nora said while dancing to the song.

As Cardin kept dancing in the crowd, and more people got interested and turned their heads and stopped to watch the dancing boy, things heated up, as Cardin grasped his pants, and ripped them off, revealing him wearing a white jockstrap.

The girls were baffled at what just happened, and everyone had their own mixed reactions.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS THAT BOY DOING!?" Glynda asked while shielding her eyes.

Weiss saw this and screeched as she used both hands to cover her eyes.

"EEEEP! What is wrong with him!" Weiss yeled.

Though due to weiss using both hands to cover her face, she uncovered Ruby's eyes, revealing the screen to her.

"Oh I can see again, why did you- KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screeched as she looked at the screen and hid her face in her cloak.

Emerald freaked out when she saw the now almost naked boy, and started to have mixed feelings, she wanted to look away, but she coulds, and Cinder was no different, but she still kept that scary grin on her face, Why?

As for Yang and Blake, well Yang was somewhere in between laughing her ass of on the ground ass and feeling the need to keep staring at the sight infront of her,

"Woah, never knew Cardin to be so bold before,"

and for blake, using her faunus vision, she said nothing, but had very red cheeks as her eyes were locked on something flopping up and down below Cardin's waist, with a small trail of blood going down her face from her nose.

As for Nora, well.

"Hehe, bouncy."

….Ok then moving on.

As cardin kept dancing, more and more people began t turn head and actually started to form a circle around the dancing boy as he danced like there was no tomorrow, Cardin then turned his back towards the camera, and gave his cheeks a firm slap, causing some jiggle physics.

That was the last straw for some of the girls, Yang just made a slapping sound with her hands and acted as if she slapped Cardin's ass.

"Dat ass," She said.

Blake used her faunus senses to watch every ripple in the jiggle, and soon more blood began to flow from her nose.

Emerald blushed right after that, her eyes fixed on the dancing mans ass, some dirty thoughts infiltrating her mind. Adna as for Cinder, she didn't change face, the same stupid grin on her face as she… Did, did she just lick her lips seductively… Oh god.

"Whhyyyyyyy?" Ruby whined as she took a small peek from her cloak just in time to see cardin smack his ass, making her retreat back into fort Ruby.

As cardin kept dancing, he notices some people in the ground actually starting to shake their hips to the rhythm of the funky beats, and one girl dressed in White with pinka nd purple hair stepped by and slapped his ass before walking away. Cardin didn't care and only made finger guns at the girl before she vanished. As the Dancing continued on, Cardin then started to move closer to his gathered audience and when he got close, he Put his hands behind his head, and started thrusting in the air, resulting in some very bouncy results.

That was the final straw for some of the girls who couldn't look away. Yang just stared and a small bit of drool fell from her lips as she laughed lightly, as if somewhere stuck in between laughing and being perverted. Blake was a mess, Her nose became a river of blood, and her eyes just moved up and down as she followed the bouncing.

Emerald actually leaned back and fainted in embarrassment, while Cinder actually leaned in and kept her eyes on the price, if you catch my drift.

"Pyrrha and Weiss thought to catch a small glimpse to see if it was ending, only to both screech as they saw the screen."

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Nora seemed to be the odd one out, and was doing what she was doing fromt he start, just staring and not really caring about what was happening right in front of her.

"Boing boing boing,"

As cardin danced around saying what his mama gave him, he saw that there were some guys who looked like security came by, so Cardin grabbed his gear and Booked it out of there.

" _Run run run,_ " Cardin said to the camera while laughing.

The camera then faded to black, and all the girls who were covering their eyes were slowly coming out of their hiding spots and uncovering their eyes, seeing it was over.

"That, that was something," Emerald said as she regained consciousness.

"Whyyyyyyyy," Ruby said as she slumped in her seat.

"I swear to all that is holy Ozpin," Glynda said as she mumbled something about shoving her crop up Ozpin's ass.

"That was pleasing," Cinder said with her smile. Seriously bitch get laid.


End file.
